beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Capricorne M145Q
Storm Capricorn M145Q '''(original version: '''Storm Capricorne M145Q) is a Beyblade that belongs to Tobio Ooike. Face Bolt: Capricorn (Capricorne) The face on this beyblade depicts a Goat, which is represented by Capricornus, one of the many zodiac signs. It is in a bright pinkish red color and it looks like two goat horns on each side. Energy Ring: Capricorn (Capricorne) The clear wheel is a fluorescent orange color. On the 2 sides of the wheel are heads of a goat. On some sides of the ring,there are jagged spikes. Those spikes are good for hitting beyblades. Fusion Wheel: Storm *Weight: 30.4 grams The main shape of Storm consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The Wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. Storm Capricorn M145Q however is still a good Attack combo, due to a decent level of Smash Attack ability from the Storm Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Storm consists of are very well suited for Smash. Spin Track: Move 145 *Height: 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track, however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina. However, It has shown great combination with MS and HF. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip can move freely and makes it perform badly. This causes unwanted jumps or too too many jumps, that will cause the bey to sleep out. Performance Tip: Quake This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the beyblade. The tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Bey can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Other Versions *'Capricorne 100HF'- Manga Only *'Storm Capricorn M145Q' - Hasbro Recolor *'Fury Capricorn 100HF' - Legend Version of Capricorne 100HF *'Grand Capricorn 145D- '''Not yet released (May not be released) *'Spiral Capricorn 90MF -''' Owned by Dr. Ziggurat Special Moves Tobio's finishing move is Lightning ScrewDriver (スクリュー･デスドライバー, sukuryuu desu doraibaa) Tobio first used this Attack on Episode 25 (anime) Flame Burner of Death: Tobio's special move is Flame Burner (フレームバーナー, fureemu baanaa) Tobio first used this Attack on Episode 25 (anime) Sniper Shot: Tobio's ability. Storm Capricorn simply charges in a straight path, smashing the oposing bey in the process. Trivia *Storm Capricorn was the first to have the M145Q combination. The second is Poison Scorpio M145Q. Gallery CAPRICORN BB50A 26914.png CAPRICORN BB50 19974.png CAPRICORN BB27A 31832.png CAPRICORN BB27 29652.png storm00.jpg Tobio05.jpg storm41.jpg storm47.jpg storm10.jpg storm03.jpg storm44.jpg storm06.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Saga